Let Go
by Desire
Summary: A redoing of "Darkness in his kisses" Dean finds out about the kiss and leaves some permentant scars on rory's heart and body. And its just the start.


**_Let Go _**

She was perfectly fine, in her own little world, Paris was complaining, but Rory wasn't hearing it. Then finally Paris hit her arm, "Hey, your bagboy's here for you." 

Rory separated, she didn't notice the glare on Dean's face. She hugged him, then kissed him. In his kiss she felt the anger seething, it was demanding, it was angry. She pulled away and he grabbed her wrist. He took the other one and pinned her against the drivers side door. "You cheating bitch. You kissed him! You kissed him!"

Rory's world sunk, already she felt tears welling up. "Oh Dean, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" 

"Fuck you Rory, that doesn't work anymore. You can't pull that off. Your not a little princess, you're a little slut."

"Dean, please, I love you, come on, lets go home and talk about this."

His grip tightened on her wrist. "Get into the truck."

She did, he was mad, but it would be okay. This was Dean we were talking about, safe, gentle, Dean. He loved her. He started the engine and pulled away, she looked back, she realized that people were staring. No, it would be okay. She hated herself for not telling him. She couldn't bring herself to say or even think that she wished she'd never done it. More than that, she wished he'd never found out.  They were only a mile a way from Chilton, from safety. He kept driving, but he pulled her close to him. She didn't pull away, she endured it, praying it would get all better. He used his spare arm and gripped her shoulder. He held it harder and harder. She felt faint and dizzy already. "Please, Dean your hurting me." She said trying to jerk away. He held firmer, and she knew this would leave a bruise, she prayed to be home quickly. There were a few seconds of silence, and then Dean turned to her again.

"I should have known. Just couldn't leave him alone, could you? I was right there. I was your date. Would he have dressed up for a wedding just to take you? Of course not. That's for your boyfriend. Let him build you a car, let him buy you stuff. You'll always have Jess to run off and fuck. Unless of course, unless that good boyfriend finds out."

"It was only a kiss, only once. Please Dean, let go, it hurts."

It was like she hadn't spoken at all, except his grip got even tighter. It was all she could do not to cry, and then a single tear escaped. He saw it, and removed his arm. For a split second, she thought it was all over. Then he lifted the same arm, and punched her in the eye. She scooted as far from him as she could, but she knew it was useless. The doors and windows were locked, they were far from home. She was at his mercy.  She looked out the window, praying that somebody would see her, but knowing it was useless. He pulled over to the side of the road. When the car came to a stop, she stopped breathing, She closed her eyes, she pretended he couldn't see her if she couldn't see him. He reached for her shouldar and she flinched and tried to pull away.

"You wouldn't be scared of him. You let him touch you all over, don't you. Admit it you whore." He got a hold of her arm and pulled her towards him. He grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked it, then punched her in the stomach. He released her arm and hit her face once or twice, then all of a sudden went limp. He pushed her away and she curled up in a ball, squeezing her knees to her chest. He buried his face in his hands. "It wasn't supposed to be like this for you and me. I loved you, more than anybody else could. I just wasn't good enough for you. I thought I did everything right. It was 2 years, and I was content just to kiss you. I was content just to hold your hand. I thought I was doing everything just right, but I guess I wasn't good enough. Was I? I loved you so much." 

It was a split moment of weakness, but in it his anger was even worse. He looked at her, stared. His eyes that she once found safety in were completely filled with hatred. "Stop crying. You get what comes to you, right? Right. You deserve it. Nobody broke your heart Rory."

Then, he seemed right. She was playing the victim again, wasn't she. She was hurting people and using her innocence to get sympathy. She was terrible. She deserved this. Then she snapped out of it. She wouldn't stand to be a battered wife, one who believed that she was just getting what was coming to her. She wasn't even his wife, she was his girlfriend, and she didn't deserve the bruises. She didn't deserve the pain. She knew nothing could ever be the same, but she wondered how they would be. Stars Hollow was getting close, would Dean just drop her off at her house? What would he do? How would she tell her mom? What would happen to him. As they went through the city limits, he kept driving. He didn't turn off to take her to anyplace he would think she would belong, any place he would normally take her. Finally when they were getting close to the other edge of town, she spoke.

"Dean, please Dean, I won't tell, I just want to go home."

He unlocked the door, and she felt relived at the click. He didn't take his foot off the gas as he leaned over and threw open the door, and flung her out. He didn't even look back as her body toppled on the road. She lay there still, and the nearest person ran over to her. "Rory, are you all right?" The voice was familiar.

"Jess? Go away, he'll see you! He'll see you and come back!"

Jess hadn't seen her fall from the truck, just turned around to see her lying in the road.

"Who hurt you Rory, you're bruised."

"I just need to go home, I'll be all right. He'll come back if he sees you."

"It was Dean wasn't it. Rory, what happened? You have to tell me."

"Jess, he found out about it. How did he know?"

"He found out about us… kissing? That's why he did this?"

She nodded, she was crying again. "He let me go though, I was afraid, afraid he wouldn't. "

Jess picked her up, and carried in his arms to Luke's. People stared at them, but he kept walking, ignoring the looks. As soon as Lorelei saw her, they both cried as Rory told everything. Luke kicked everybody out. People crammed beside the windows, looking at her. Luke took her up to the apartment, and lay her on Jess's bed. He looked her over, "That son of a bitch. Lorelei, you better call the doctor, it looks like her arm is broken." 

Jess stood in the corner of the room. It was all his fault, he thought. He remembered their kiss, and realized that what he thought was so wonderful was the reason Rory was in so much pain now. Luke followed Lorelei downstairs, and Jess leaned by her bed. 

"Rory, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She didn't speak, but looked at him. The tears kept falling, and her bruises were getting bigger. Then after a few minutes she whispered, "Is it over?"

"He'll never come near you again. The police are out looking for him right now."

She sat strait up, and her arm made a cracking noise, she winced in pain but said, "The police? God, no! I promised him I wouldn't tell. He's going to hurt me again. They'll never find him. You have to stop it. Jess, please."

He looked at her, the pain she was in, the fear radiating from her. "Rory, I promise, everything will be all right."

The doctor came in then, and he said, "I'm going to give you a shot Rory, just close your eyes, and try to sleep."

She was knocked out while he fixed up her wounds. Her arm was just severely sprained, she was bruised and battered but nothing was broken. The doctor pronounced how lucky she was, and said they could take her home, and that they should not interrupt her sleep. He said to call him when she woke up. Luke carried her to Lorelei's jeep, as a weepy Lorelei drove off. Jess watched from his window, and realized that all this pain was his fault. He lit a cigarette and lay down. Luke came up. He didn't say a word about the smoking, just glanced over and nodded. It was a silence of understanding till finally Luke said, "I hope that son of a bitch dies."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Authors Note: Yes, this is redoing my story, "Darkness in his Kisses" and I hope you like that. Please R/R with suggestions, comments, **constructive** criticism please! Thanks, Desire.


End file.
